


Inkspots

by Costumebleh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bitty au, Fluff, Gaster's everywhere, Here's a Gaster, Hurt and comfort, One for everyone, Other, Sadly no more than one shows up cuz the story was left at one, There's a Gaster, life is a pain and it stopped me from making this longer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6944134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Costumebleh/pseuds/Costumebleh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One after another, you find yourself situated with a bunch of small, cute and severely intelligent blobs. </p><p>What has your life come to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inkspots

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first bitty-fic which is honestly more of a gift to my friend @WDGaster who prompted me to try this out! I don't know how often it'll be updated, but I'll try to see if I can spit one out once a week or something like that! (=ↀωↀ=)✧

The weather was supposed to be splendid, the forecast depicting a rise in temperature that should finally permit the summer to make its breakthrough.

However, the weatherman had apparently been spewing the biggest lie of the year, since when you’d gone out in your summer-jacket while believing in the preposterous statement, it had of course started to rain like there was no tomorrow.

You hated spring. The indecisive changes in the temperature and pressure made it so that it could be nice and warm one day, only to become dreadfully clouded and dozy the next. Coordinating your clothes became a chore and the odd cycles kept you a bit down in the dumps most of the time.

Right then you were on your merry way back in the thunderous mimic of something natural, keeping the hood of your jacket up to shield your head from the downpour. Mother nature was certainly giving you the birdie bigtime right now.

As you were trudging ahead in the rain, an odd sound caught your attention. Stopping, you thought for a short moment that it had just been something that you’d imagined. Standing completely still in the cascade of water, you strained your hearing to try and pick up the sound again. It had reminded you of something akin to a wounded animal.

Waiting for a few more minutes, you didn’t manage to catch onto the sound again and just decided to check out the direction you’d heard the pained cry from in the first place. Though you had a general direction a bit back the way you came, there wasn’t really anything that managed to give away any clues as to how far.

Luckily, when you passed by one of the alleys branching off the street, you heard the same weak cry carry through the heavy rain. The sound was louder and less pitched this time around, clearly hinting that the creature must reside in the dent in between the houses.

Releasing a sigh, you moved to step inside the slightly suspicious construction, wincing when your left shoe sunk into a puddle. Your mind circled around the thought that these were some very poor conditions for anyone to live in, and your resolve was strengthened.

That resolve might’ve also resulted previously with you adopting several animals, or making your acquaintances take in the pitiful beasts. Sadly, most hadn’t lived more than a couple extra years, since they had been either abused or were already old when you located the strays.

You continued to focus on locating the creature, listening intently for any other sounds than the rain beating onto your already soaked jacket.

There, a small figure was shrunk, hiding under a leaf.  

Cautiously approaching the being, you knew how badly it could end if you spooked it and made sure to take long strides over to it and not make any loud noises. Crouching down by it, you saw that it looked more like a shadow amongst the mud, shivering slightly and seemingly not paying attention to its surroundings. You held your hands a little above it to shelter it from the rain, even with the cover it took a few moments to even register your presence. With a low curious noise, it turned around to look at you, finally noticing the human near it.

Letting out a frightened squeak, it burrowed further under the leaf.

You started cooing calmly to it, trying not to startle it further. “Hey there little buddy, don’t be scared. I’m not dangerous.” Taking a closer look at it, you noticed that its face was like a small skull-like mask and its body made of goop.

Your voice seemingly calmed it down a little, because it looked less like it was trying to fuse with the plant, eyeing your form. Moving your hand to hold it out to the little creature, you continued speaking. “It’s ok. I wanna bring you somewhere a little warmer. Do you want to come with me?”

It takes a few long moments before it moves, the rain still pouring down with vigor as you try not to show any discomfort to the little being. Eventually it starts inching towards your hand and you notice little legs forming from the shape, like the goop was something like a robe or a cape. When it reaches your lowered hand, small arms reach up to lift itself onto your palm. It’s an ever so precarious gesture, and you made sure to treasure the meaning behind it trusting you as a complete stranger.

Standing up slowly, you cradle the tiny figure in your palms as you start walking, trying to use your hands to shelter it from the unforgiving rain and wind still beating down onto the two of you.

After finally reaching your humble abode, you managed to unlock the door and safely deposit your soaked jacket and shoes onto the floor. The apartment was blessedly warm and you moved into your bedroom to find a change of clothes. Placing the small figure onto your bed, you moved over to your walk-in closet and quickly exchanged your chilly clothes for something warmer. When moving back into the bedroom, you noticed that the creature hadn’t really moved much from where you’d left it.

You bent down to be on eyelevel with the small goop, seeing that they were just as intrigued with you as you were with them.

Maybe you should try and see if it’s some kind of pet? You’d heard of monster pets before, but they were usually very well cherished. Guess there was only one way to find out.

Moving up to sit on the bed, you were careful not to squeeze your little companion as you picked up your computer from the bedside table. Alas internet, please do not freak out like usual. It takes you a few moments tinkering with the dumb thing before you decide that you need some hot tea for this if you had to battle with your electronics. When you motioned to rise from the couch, the little goop just stayed on the bed, eyeing your computer with curiosity.

When you made to pick him up from the sheets, he just shook his head in disapproval. Huh, guess he wants to stare at your frozen computer, or maybe doesn’t like being picked up that much. Anyways, you opted for investigating it after you’d gotten some nice scalding tea to warm up your core.

You tottered out into the kitchen, providing your aching self with the much needed watered herbs. Spending maybe twenty minutes in nicely-sized corner of your flat, you felt way more alive with the first sip of the hot tea. It really helped a lot, but you supposed that you shouldn’t leave your small friend alone for too long. So you moved back into the bedroom with your cup cradled in your hands.

What you saw surprised you.

Sitting on the bed, the small goop sat with your previously shitty computer, and had apparently fixed it. he was scrolling through some Wikipedia-site that you didn’t manage to catch the content of before the little thing let out a startled squeak and closed the tab.

You stood dumbfounded in the doorway. “…Did you fix it?”

Though that seems to have sounded a little accusatory, because the next moment the little guy is desperately trying to scuttle off into one of the corners of the room. Realizing that running after him isn’t a wise choice of action, you try to calmly place the mug on your bedside table before slowly crawling over to where the little buddy went.

“No, no little buddy it’s ok!” Laying down onto the floorboards, you gently reach out your hand to him. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that it was a bad thing, you actually helped a lot.” Shooting him a small smile, you move your hand a little closer with the intention to maybe stroke his head. Anything that managed to calm him down again. “You did very well, I didn’t even know it was fixable.” To this, you heard a small scoff-like sound emit from the being.

Though the moment he permits your hand to get close enough, he uses his gooey body to latch onto your fingers. You have to really suppress a startle at the foreign sensation of the goop willingly touching your skin.

Very slowly, you lifted yourself up from the floor while moving your hand closer to your chest, the small creature still hanging onto your fingers. It kind of felt like sticking your hand into a dense sort of cream. It’s sort of weird.

Using your other hand to slowly caress his form, you managed to stand up and move the two of you over onto the bed again.

Sitting cross-legged on the sheets, you try and coax the small being into maybe letting your fingers go. Though it takes a little effort to convince the little guy to move from leeching onto your hand, into clinging onto your shoulder instead. “I’ll just have to look something up really quick, ok?”

An affirmative sound is made by your ear and you feel the little buddy wrap a bit of the goop around your neck, to which you couldn’t stop a slight shiver at the pudding-like tendril snaking over your skin. It felt kind of warm, oddly so. Though since he was a living being, you supposed that he must be warm as well.

Pulling your computer closer, you started to research the different sites that has info on monster-pets and quite a few has an alarming amount of negative info on the ones that reminded you of the little guy sitting on your shoulder.

Let’s see. “Very disobedient, prone to being non-verbal and relatively hostile to any that has adopted them. Many has found the appearance of the Gaster’s concerning and ghastly, with an alarming and frightening tendency to change their shapes to scare others. Gaster’s do not bode well with children.”

Huh. He was a ‘Gaster’. Looking at the shape on your shoulder, you didn’t see any of the negative traits that had been described by the review.

Searching on, you manage to find a lot of alarming info. While the Gaster’s had been recommended to thrive mostly in warm and simple environments, a lot of people who’d adopted them seemed to be some sort of cultists or just generally expected the poor thing to be able to handle itself with being left alone most of the day.

While you were reading, you noticed that the little Gaster on your shoulder had started quivering a little. Raising one had up to reassure him, you heard a high-pitched whine escape from the little form.

Oh holy, he must be able to read. Well of course he was able to or else he wouldn’t have been on the wiki-page.

You shut the computer, peeling off the little guy off your shoulder and lifted him down so you could see him. “So you’re Gaster?” you didn’t know if it was their name or just something that people had begun to call them.

Hesitantly, you saw him give a slow nod.

“I see. Good to know your name.” and with that, you left the rest of your unanswered questions alone. The poor guy was still skittish and if he didn’t flee your house anytime soon, you guessed that you had plenty of time to let him get used to you. Pressuring him right off the bat didn’t seem like a nice thing to do to the tired little thing.

Ah. Right. “I’m ____, sorry, I forgot to mention it earlier.” With that, you laid down onto your back. The day’s exhaustion starting to catch up with you, and you still felt a little chilled. So while keeping your new little friend in your hand, you pull the covers up over your shoulders. Settling him down softly onto the pillow, you decide that you would try and see if you could get some of that bitty-stuff for him tomorrow. For now, you would just have to make-do with what you’ve already got.

Hesitantly, the little goop also settles on the softness of the pillow, nudging his head up to rest against your cheek, he seems content with this and you soon hear a slight snoring from the little fella.

Letting out a hesitant sigh, you wonder what you’ve gotten yourself into.

Well, it can’t be that bad.


End file.
